


Byakuya Togami's Secret Hobby

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hobbies, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: While checking out a book for reading class, Makoto finds some things that Byakuya left out on the table.This came about thanks to @despair-is-a-bitch on Tumblr and I agreeing that Byakuya would make dramatized fanfiction depicting him as a hero.
Kudos: 4





	Byakuya Togami's Secret Hobby

Makoto slipped into the library as quietly as he could. He was here to pick some books for reading class, but had to be careful. The library was home to one certain person that he didn't quite want to see in that moment. As he crept around to the fantasy section, he noticed some books on a table.

Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, Makoto snatched up the top book. It was a leather-bound book with an expensive looking ink pot next to it. This _had_ to belong to the one and only Byakuya Togami. Why was this stuff just laying around? Was this a trap? He looked around one last time before running back into the fantasy section.

The lucky student cracked open the book and was hit with the scent of a musty, early 1900's library book. Jeez, how pretentious _was_ Togami? Makoto put a finger to the words at the top of the first page.

_"The Hero of Hope's Peak Academy,"_ he read aloud to himself. "Hmm, wonder what this is about..." He slid his finger down and read the paragraphs below.

_There was something going on at Hope's Peak Academy. Some sort of evil, a despair of sorts, had fallen upon the students. Everyone was trapped inside the school and_ _~~raedy~~ ready to give up. However, there was one student who didn't give up hope._

_His name was_ _Byakuya_ _Togami_ _, a handsome, intelligent,_ _suave_ _boy. He was at the top of his class, the face of Class ~~77~~ 78\. Everyone, be it boy or girl or otherwise, fell at his feet. Even-_

And that was where it cut off. Makoto snickered. Was Byakuya writing fanfiction about himself? I mean, he didn't care, he and Hifumi bonded over self-insert stuff a while back. However, the fact that he'd played himself up so much was _a little_ funny to him.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Startled, he turned and was ready to throw the book, but saw an upperclassmen girl instead of Togami. "Oh, hey Amai."

"Hey! Whatcha got there?" the girl asked kinda loudly, and Makoto made a shushing notion. " _Sorry. Whatcha got there?"_

"Just a book I'm thinking about checking out," he lied. "What are you going here? Don't you need to be in class?"

"Naw, that let out half an hour ago." Amai laughed in an almost too-calm manor, making Makoto shrink away. "Sorry. Anyways, higher classes let out early. I've been looking for books about cakes and stuff. Gotta go!" With that, she skipped away. _That girl was weird._

He clutched the book close to his chest and giggled a little again. The idea of Byakuya writing fanfiction was so absurd that it _actually made sense._ Smiling, he put the book back and patted it. It was just his and Byakuya's little secret...

"Naegi."

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll stop writing about Byakuya soon.  
> *Veronica Sawyer voice* just not today.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
